The Powerpuff Girls Z Demashitaa Show S2 E10
by Mystical5285
Summary: The Puffs and Ruffs are back on with Mystical and Powderpuff girls Z Fan24 PPGZF and have a new guest with them introducing...PUPPYLOVER 1...let's see how this show ends...
1. Sorry Guys

**Sorry guys that i deleted that other story...i need to think before i type..and i cant do another story while the other story isnt finish...that sometimes bother me...but thank Powerpuff girls fan24 fot being ny co-host...and guess what...IF YOU WANT,YOU CAN BE MY CO-HOST HERR...and this time I won't change it i promise...so this story is a type of...blooper kind of show...but with funny jokes and humor...but some of them jokes...can be real cheesy...but anyway...the best part is that we will be recapping the funny scenes during the puffs and ruffs adventures...and also this us an authors note..and one more thing...** **ENJOOOOOOOOYYYY!!!!!**


	2. UPDATE AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys this is an update...their will be a guest named Puppylover1 joining in...she will be myyy...uhhhh...I'm not sure if they havr a co-co host...but if its okay with puppylover im aure will be a friends with me ppgzf and the other characters and if puppylover is reading this you are more than welcome to join the show but first you have to send me a few things so i get to know you better...look below...

Evil or good

Fav. song

fav. food

fav.show

personality

age

nickname(example like Powerpuff girls z fan 24 is of what i call her ppgzf fot short)

Fav.ruff and puff

traits(for example kind,sweet,or mean)

truth or dare moments(evil t or d or good t or d)

Thank you and if ppgzf is reading this you can also put or information and sent it to me.

BYE!!!


	3. ACTION!

Ppgzf,Mystical,and Puppylover came on stage...

Applause*

"HELLO EVERYBODY". Mystical shouted takung all the attention. Ppgzf and Puppylover sweatdrop at Mysticals actions.

" Hi everyone,we're back,and we have a new guest with us...". Ppgzf looked towards Puppylover.

"Hi everyone". Puppylover waved high at the crowd.

Applause*

They all took a seat." Now,I know all of you have might liked the last one but...I'M JUST STRESSED OUT...soooo...until then when I saw a review from Puppylover asking if she can be the co-host I thought...'What will Ppgzf think of this...will she be okay' and so to make things work out...like right now...I'm just giving both of them a heads up...". Mystical inhaled and exhaled heavingly.

"(―)". Both Ppgzf and Puppy lover gave her a look.

" Now,since all of thats out of the way..lets introduce our other guests...introducing..". Ppgzf looked at Puppylover who had

(ӦｖӦ) in her face.

"THE PPGZ AND THE RRBZ". She shouted while squealing. The Ruffs and Puffs came on stage.

" HI PROFESSOR". The ruffs yelled while waving to the camera. They all sweatdrop...boys(T_T).

"Hey guys nice to see ya again". Blossom said with joy.

" Same here,we also want to introduce you to Puppylover". Ppgzf gesturing to Puppylover who waved.

"I could tell we're gonna be best friends". Bubbles and Boomer said while running up to her.

She giggled.

" So,since some people in the crowd doesn't know some of you that much..tell us about yourselves..". Puppylover suggested.

"Well first of all-". Brick was cut off by Butch.

" Well,you see ladies,I'm the most handsome..the strongest...and the most bravest out of all the boys". He bragged.

"Don't forget dumb". Brick said while Boomer snickered.

" Thank you Brick..and also...WAIT A MINUTE". He glared at the red head and blonde laughing theit butts off.(_).

Laughter*

"Okay,lets not get ahead of ourselves". Blossom said while sighing.

" MY TURN". Buttercup yelled while running between the hosts and the superhero's."My name is Buttercup and I'm the toughest out of the group...besides Blossom...anyway,Butch is my male counter.."."Sup"."And my weapon is a hammer...".

"Okay well I think this-". Puppylover was cut off.

" AND one of my friend is a demon and one of my other _other_ friend is a alien". She continued.

"Buttercup I think thats-". Mystical was cut off.

" _AND_...okay thats all". She sat down beaide Butch.

"Well thank you Buttercup for that...nice description". Ppgzf said sheepishly.

"I'M NEXT". Boomer yelled. He grabbed a microphone out of nowhere and ran in the center of the stage. All the lighta turned off...

" Whats going on". They all asked in confusion. Then the spotlight shine on Boomer.

 **Rap With Me By Mr.C**

 **Boomer: Rap with me kids**

 **Rap rap with me kids**

 **rap with me kids**

 **Rap rap with me kids**

 **rap with me kids**

 **rap rap with me kids**

 **Rap facts pass any test that the city gives**

 **Rap with me kids**

 **Rap rap with me kids**

 **rap with me kids**

 **rap rap with me kids**

 **rap with me kids**

 **rap rap with me kids**

 **Rap facts pass any test that the city gives**

 **Rap with me kids**

 **Rap rap with me kids**

 **rap with me kids**

 **Rap rap with me kids**

 **rap with me kids**

 **rap rap with me kids**

 **rap facts with me kids**

 **Rap facts pass any test that the city gives**

 **When I take my test I check over it**

 **Yeah I'm the best,I do my homework**

 **So I know whats coming next yes**

 **To find the answer I LOOK BACK IN THE TEXT**

 **When it comes to math class I know my shapes**

 **When it comes to fruit group I like grapes**

 **Eating healthy before the test feels great**

 **P.S. 76 we know what it takes**

 **Never cheat cause cheaters never prosper**

 **We just read cause readers learn alot of**

 **Things that it will pay to know so**

 **When we take the test we just take slow**

 **Breat in**

 **Breath out**

 **We got this**

 **NO DOUBT**

 **Remember**

 **Just smile**

 **Take your time we'll be fine**

 **Come on lets take this thing down**

 **Rap with me kids**

 **Rap rap with me kids**

 **rap with me kids**

 **rap rap with me kids**

 **rap facts with me kids**

 **rap rap with me kids**

 **Rap with me kids**

 **Rap rap with me kids**

 **rap with me kids**

 **Rap rap with me kids**

 **rap with me kids**

 **rap rap with me kids**

 **rap facts with me kids**

 **We got a week off now we can study**

 **Take a break and go out when it's sunny**

 **Time yo show up and be well prepared**

 **Its everything we work for the entire year**

 **And on word problems we read what is given**

 **The keyboard each means that its division**

 **How many in all just means addition**

 **I read it over twice and then I start thinking**

 **I check my answer seat,stare at the bubbles**

 **I look in each line check for a double**

 **When I check it I did changed a couple**

 **I'm real glad now cause my score won't struggle**

 **Breath in**

 **Breath out**

 **We got this**

 **NO DOUBT**

 **Remember**

 **Just smile**

 **Take your time we'll be fine**

 **Come on lets take this thing down**

 **Rap with me kids**

 **Rap rap with me kids**

 **rap with me kids**

 **Rap rap with me kids**

 **rap with me kids**

 **Rap rap with me kids**

 **Rap facts pass any test that the city gives**

Boomer slammed the microphone on the ground making it break in pieces and yelled"BOOM". Everyone especially the audience looked shocked.

"...Okay". Puppylover broked the silence." Was any of that neccessary". She asked give him a look.(・・;)

"And nothing that we talked about so far was nothing about a test". Mystical added.

" And did you have to break the microphone on the ground". Ppgzf also added.

"I payed good money for that..you owe me $100 bucks". Mystical said crossing her arms.

" And..". Puppylover started.

"YOU COULD RAP". Everyone yelled.

"...I'm just dumb like that..". He shrugged at sat down beside Bubbles.

"...Well,maybe we could cut off the introductions and go to the show". Puppylover said sheepishly.

" Now these are some funny moments base the ruffs, puffs and others...like this one...

 **Boys complains to the Professor: You told me to put a potato in my swimming trunks!**

 **Brick:You said it would impress the girls at the pool!**

 **Butch:But you forgot to mention one thing!**

 **Professor: Really, what?**

 **Boomer: That the potato should go in the front.**

Laughter*

"Oh yeah,I remember that". Butch said while chuckling like a goof. All the girls on stage looked at him." Not like I remember it too well". He rephrased.

"...Is he always like that". Puppylover asked.

" Yep". They said emphasizing the 'P'.

"Ooh ooh me next". Buttercup said while waving her her hand high.

At work:

Buttercup:Excuse me, may I disturb you shortly?

Blossom:Of course, what is it?

Buttercup:Nothing, I just wanted to disturb you.

"...Well that was dumb". Buttercup said while pouting.

" Not as dumb as you". Mystical said while smiling showing her pretty white teeths. Buttercup stuck out her curled tongue at her.

"Lets continue". Ppgzf said while clapping.

Brick: Now anyone who thinks their stupid stand up

Silence*

Butch stood up.

Brick: You think your stupid

Butch: No,I just feel bad that your standing alone

Butch: The principle is so dumb

Buttercup: Do you know who I am

Butch: No

Buttercup: I'm the principles daughter

Butch:... Do you know who I am

Buttercup: No

Butch: Good

He ran off.

Brick: Say daddy

Boomer: Mommy

Brick: No,Daddy

Boomer: No Mommy

Brick: FUCK YOU,SAY DADDY

Boomer: FUCK YOU,MOMMY

Blossom: I'm home

Boomer: FUCK YOU

Blossom: WHO TAUGHT YOU THAT

Boomer: Daddy

Brick: Son of a bitch

Butch: Hello 911

Bubbles: Yes

Butch: Two girls are fighting over me

Bubbles: Whats the emergency

Butch: The ugly one is winning

Buttercup:Mom stop your not funny.You dont make jokes

Bubbles: I made you

LAUGHTER*

Everyone on stage was laughing like crazy.

" Well,thats it for today folks". Mystical said while laughing.

"Say bye hahah everyone". Puppylover said while waving.

"BYE". Everyone shouted while laughing.

APPLAUSE*


	4. ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOU!

"HELLO EVERYONE". Everyone on stage shouted.

APPLAUSE*

" On our previous show,...HAHAHAHAH...sorry I still had a little laughs from last time". Mystical sweatdrop.

"Can we just get on with this". The greens said boredom. The hosts had a tick mark.

" Yeah...lets". Pup1 said.

Butch was walking down the side walk when he stepped in some dog shit."Fuck". Awhile later Brick stepped in it."I just did that". Butch said. Brick punched him and said..."Dirty bastard". And walkes off.

APPLAUSE*

Everyone,except Butch,was laughing.

"YOU STEPPED IN DOG SHIT,YOU STEPPED IN DOG SHIT". Buttercup chanted.

" Now thats what I call revenge". Mystical said while laughing.

"CAN WE JUST GO TO THE NEXT-".

" I know a gay guy who sounds like an owl". Butch said.

"Who". Boomer...HAHAHAHA...YOU GAY.

" Meow". Boomer was talking to a cat.

"Meow".

" Meow".

"Meow meow".

" Oh my god,I speak cat". He said with joy.

Brick: Did it hurt

Blossom: What

Brick: That you fell from the heavens

Blossom: That is so swee-

Brick: It looks like you landed face first

Bubbles: Go clean your room

Butch: But its MY room

Bubbles: This is MY house

Butch: Then you go clean it

Buttercups name was in a math problem..the class stared at her

Buttercup: THATS RIGHT BITCHES I BOUGHT 65 WATERTMELONS

Ms.Keane: Where is your homework

Boomer: At home

Ms.Keane: And what is it doing there

Boomer: Obviously having more fun than me

Butch: Boomer can you go get me a soda

Boomer: Cola or Pepsi

Butch: Pepsi

Boomer: Normal or dietary

Butch: NOR-mal

Boomer: 1L or 0.5L

Butch:SCREW IT,just get me some water

Boomer: Normal or carbonated

Butch: NORMAL

Boomer: Warm or cold

Butch: GET OUT

Boomer: Now or later

Butch: I'M GONNA KILL YOU

Boomer: Knife or gun

Butch: Gun

Boomer: Head or body

Butch: FUCK YOU

Brick: I wouldn't date you if you were the last person on earth

Blossom: If I was the last person on earth you wouldn't be here retard

*LAUGHTER*

"CHRISTMAS". Everyone shouted.

APPLAUSE*

" I can't wait,only 5 days left". Pup1 said with joy.

Then they notice...wheres the Puff..?

All the lights went out...

"Not again". The Ruffs said.

All I Want For Christmas Is You

Mariah Carey

Blossom:I don't want a lot for Christmas

Bubbles:There is just one thing I need

Buttercup:I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

Bubbles and Buttercup:I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

All:Make my wish come true oh

All I want for Christmas is you

Blossom:I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need, and I

Don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

Buttercup:I don't need to hang my stocking

There upon the fireplace

Bubbles:Santa Claus won't make me happy

With a toy on Christmas day

Blossom and Buttercup:I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All:All I want for Christmas is you

Buttercup:I won't ask for much this Christmas

I won't even wish for snow, and I

I just wanna keep on waiting

Underneath the mistletoe

Bubbles:I won't make a list and send it

To the North Pole for Saint Nick

I won't even stay awake

To hear those magic reindeer click

Blossom:'Cause I just want you here tonight

Holding on to me so tight

What more can I do

Oh, Baby all I want for Christmas is you

Blossom:All the lights are shining

All:So brightly everywhere

Blossom:And the sound of children's

All:Laughter fills the air

Blossom:And everyone is singing

I hear those sleigh bells ringing

 **Blossom was surrounded by red lights...she transformed into an outfit..she had a red crop top with aoft.fuzzy outlines at the bottom,she wore a red sjirt with soft fuzzy outlines...her hair was down and she was wearing red flats with the same fuzzy soft outlines on her legs.**

All:

Santa won't you bring me

The one I really need

Won't you please bring my baby to me quickly

All:I don't want a lot for Christmas

This is all I'm asking for

I just wanna see my baby

Buttercup:Standing right outside my door

Bubbles:I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

All:Make my wish come true

Baby all I want for Christmas is you

All I want for Christmas is you, baby

All I want for Christmas is you, baby

All I want for Christmas is you, baby

All I want for Christmas is you, baby

APPLLLAAAUUUSSSEE*

"Since when did you guys had time to do that". Brick asked.

" We have our ways". The girls said.

"Well,thats it for today folks". Mystical said.

" Have a good day..and a". Pup1 paused.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS". Everyone shouted.

APPLAUSE*


	5. UPDATE

"WOOHOO". Mystical shouted on stage.

"CHRISTMAS END". The greens dramatically cried. They all sweat drop.

"AND ALSO I HAVE A NEW BIKE". Mystical said.

"Who cares". Butch said which kinda pissed her off.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY". He whimpered and hopped on Buttercups lap.

"Anyway...I AM SO SORRY HAVEN'T UPDATED I HAD A PROJECT TO DO AT SCHOOL AND I AM HAVING TROUBLE AND I WANTED YOU GUYS TO BE HAPPY BUT...". Mystical got on one knee and spread her arms out to someone."I just don't deserve you". She said dramatically. Everyone sweatdrop drop.

"Okay,I think you ate to much candy during christmas". Pup1 said while dragging her under her arms but fell down...

"Even though we're both 12 how come your so heavy...your like..". She paused and started thinking.

"120". Reds guess.

"130". Blues guess.

"115". Ppgzf guess.

"121". Buttercup guess.

"50". Everyone and literally everyone even the staff,audience,and stage looked at him giving a 'what the fuck' look.

All the lights were on Butch.

"...What I'm not good at math". He defended himself.

"Dude,I'm 99 pounds". Mystical said which made all the attention turn on her.

"Haha, I'm 13 and your 12". Then he git tackled by her.

"OKAY MAYBE WE SHOULD END THIS AND DONT WORRY MORE IS COMING SO.. ".

"MYSTICAL PUT THAT CHAINSAW DOWN".

 **Sorry guys I haven't posted and don't worry after this I will post again... and tomorrow...NO SCHOOL**... **sorry it's short but don't worry...**


	6. COOKIE TIME

"HEY GUYS". Pup1 and Mystical shouted.

"Have you guys been eating to much candy". Ppgd said. They had candy in their hands and slowly hid it behind their backs.

"Noooooo". They said while their voices got high.

"Haha very funny.. know give it here". She said while sticking out her hand. "You don't wanna know what happened last time".

"Hey, in our defense,that squirrel attack first"., Pup1 said surrendering.

They gave in some of their candy...

"And your back up candy". She said with a 'I'm not stupid look'. They sighed.

They took out some candy from each others goodies and gave it to her.

" _And_ your back up, back up candy...yeah I was 12 once". They groan. They turned her around and grabbed some candy from her hoodie.

...And gave it to her...

"What! How did... you... you guys have a-". She was cut off.

"We know". They said dramatically and sat down with the others.

"Okay, since that's out of the way...we are gonna play alittle cookie game". Ppgzf said while hoping with joy.

"YAY". The other host shouted.

"Not you two". Ppgzf said while pointing at them.

"Man". They had their arms crossed.

"So first..we are doing mini cookies...and our constants are...". She got out a big bowl and took out three slips of paper."Boomer..". The crowd cheered."Buttercup..". The crowd cheered."And..Brick". Everyone cheered.

"Now..look up..". All three of them looked up as Ppgzf put on cookie on their noses."So you have to trie getting the cookie in your nouth _without_ using your hands...".

Pup1 and Mystical tried to sneak a cookie...buuuutt...

"Don't even think about you two". They stomped their foots and sat down.

"Ready". Ppgzf said.

"Set". Pup1 said.

"GO!". Mystical shouted.

They all were making weird faces getting the cookies in their mouth...

"Lets help them out a bit". Mystical whispered to the others as they nodded.

They all went to each of the challengers...

Ppgzf with Boomer..

Pup1 with Buttercup..

Mystical with Brick...

"Mmhm mhm I still don't see a cookie in your mouth". Mystical said playfully.

"COME ON SOLDIER,GET THAT COOKIE IN YOUR MOUTH!!". Pup1 shouted.

"You sound like my dad.. I'm use to it...-".

"... Aren't you the most cutest girl I've ever seen". Pup1 cooed.

"OH COME ON".

"COME ON BOOMER..YOU DON'T WANNA BE THE LOOSER THAT ALWAYS POOPS YOUR BIG BOY PANTS". Ppgzf shouted.

"One TIME when you poop your pants in diapers and its already spreading".

"Got it,got it,...I GOT IT". Boomer caught the cookie in his mouth...

"BOOMER WINS". Ppgzf shouted with joy.

"Man..got beated by a 13 year old boy who poops in diapers". Buttercup exclaimed as Boomer flew his arms out.

"Next challengers are...Blossom...Bubbles..and Butch". The crowd cheered.

"And this time we are doing medium sized cookies". Ppgzf took the whole bowl from Pup1 and Mystical,who groaned, and put 1 cookie on each of their noses.

"Ready..set...GOOO!!".

"You guys can tease them if you want". Boomer,Brick,and Buttercup got up to their counterparts...

"Come Butchie boy get that cookie in your mouth...or are you a baby...WAAHH". Buttercup cried like a baby.

"Come on Blossom..You can beat a monster but you can't beat a cookie...".

"STOP SIKING ME OUT".

"Come on Bubbles...I know your not a weakling".

"Oh..oh...oh...I GOT IT!!". Bubbles exclaimed...

"BUBBLES IS THE WINNER!!". Mystical announced...

"THE NEXT AND FINAL ROUND...all of you have to come up...". Pup1 said.

" _BUT_ if you drop the cookie...YOUR OUT...and thr last one standing...WINS". Ppgzf said..

" _AND_ we're doing large cookies". Mystical said...

They all placed large cookies on their noses..

Mystical nudged Pup1 and gave her and Pup1 both a cookie without Ppgzf noticing...

"READY...AAAAND...GOOO!!!!!".

To Butch and Buttercup..Butches breath keeps hitting Buttercups which made her drop her cookie...

"BRUSH YOUR TEETH!!".

"Sorry..I don't use brush for teeths... I use for hair". He said with sarcasm still tryinf to catch the cookie

She smiled with alittle sarcasm with it..

She went towards him and blew her breath at him...he got knocked out by her breath like bricks...

"2 out,4 more to go!!". Mystical announced...

Mystical and Pup1 was secretly eating cookies as Ppgzf walked up to them...

"Are those cookies??". She said with a stern look...they glanced at each other and threw the cookies which target Brick and Boomer...but they didn't noticed...

"HEY".

"No". Ppgzf sweatdrop...

"2 down..2 more to go!!". Pup1 announced.

"I got it..I got it...I GOT!!!".

Everyone gasped...

"AND THE WINNER IS...B-".

 **To be continued...**


	7. Is Pizza Bad ? Challenge

"And the winner is...BOTH...a tie". Ppgzf announced...

"Oh wel-ahhh". Bubbles tripped over the atill unconscious Butch...

"He's still unconscious...ugh..hold on...BUTCH..BUTTERCUP SAID SHE'LL GO OUT WITH YOU!!". Pup1 shouted.

"WHAT!!". The greens said as they look at each other while blushing...

"Awww...anyway...one day I wondered if pizza...can be bad?". Mystical said with wonder.

"Now that you think about it..". Ppgzf and Pup1 questions.

"And so..BRING IN THE SUPPLIES..". The staff brought in one widespread table and some bags...

"First up is..the Puffs..". Pup1 said..

The puffs came up to the table...

"There are 9 bags here and some of them contains good ingredients and some of them...". Ppgzf stopped.

"Lets just say you wouldn't like that..". Mystical said sheepishly..

"All three of you have to choose 3 bags...". Ppgzf instructed..

"Who's going first?". Blossom asked.

"I'm not going first..Bubbles". They turned to Bubbles as she chose bag #6...

"Whats in it?". They both were curious...

"...Is this horseradish?". Bubbles said surprise as they all laughed...She slowly tried to pour it in but Buttercup did it for her...They all smelled it and made a disgust face...

"Dang Bubbles". Buttercup said while laughing.."My turn". Buttercup chose bag #1...

"...IS THIS CLAM JUICE!!". Everybody laughed."...Oh well...better than Bubbles pizza..". She poured the clam juice on the pizza...with a disgust face...

"My turn". Blossom grabbed #8 and took out..."..Whipped cream!!".

"No fair..". Buttercup said.

"But I don't wanna put whipped cream". Blossom playfully frowned while putting whipped cream on her pizza...

Bubbles took the can and poured some in her mouth."I have an addiction to whip cream!!". She mumbled...with the cream in her mouth...

"I'll go next...". Buttercup took bag #3..."Oo, I got pepperoni..i think its pepperoni..". She chanted..as she put the pepperoni...

"Mee next!!". Bubbles quickly took bag #2...

"...OO... CHOCOLATE".

"I'm the only one who hasn't had any good ingredient..". Blossom took bag #4 and got...

"... Marshmallows...who put marshmallows on pizza?". They btoh shrugged as they both grabbed their own bags and opened it to have...

"STRAWBERRIES". Bubbles shouted...

"Gummy worms". Buttercup shrugged and place it on her pizza...

"Last one is mine then". Blossom grabbed the last bag and wuickly opened it to have a...

"Raddish". She smelled it and made a disgust face...

"Pfft". Buttercup tried to hold in her laugh.

"Do i have to chop this". Everyone said,YEEP". ...After Blossom chopped the raddish,she put it on her pizza...

"Okay...now...we have to put it in the old fashion oven...LETS GO". All three of them put there pizzas in the oven...

"And we will see in the next chapter". Pup1 said.

"Breaking the fourth wall i see". Mystical said while squinting her eyes in suspicioun..


	8. Update (02-06 19:49:59)

Sorry people...abd don't worry i will update soon...cause school is im the way and i had a science fair...and it was lit..but my ohone died a couple of times but Don't worry i will update soon...bye


	9. Smoothie Challenge Part 1

After there Pizzas were done..they cut it in pieces aa they hesitate to eat it...

"It smells worser then Butches socks"." Hey!!".

"Eat it,eat it,eat it,eat it". The crowd chanted...

Bubbles took a tiny bite...and then her mouth gape open...

She spit it out..."The horseradish is spicy". They said fanning her mouth as they laughed...

"Oh well..". Blossom took a big bite out of uer pizza as she shrugged...people wore shocked...everyone was...

"I got this from my dad... don't judge me..". she continues eating her pizza.

Buttercup took a bite out of her pizza..."Yep.. I'm done". She hesitated swallowing...

"I feel bad for you guys...NOT!!". Mystical said while laughing...

"Next up...is the boys doing the...Smoothie challenge". Ppgzf announced...

"WOOHOO!!". Butch stood up excited...

"Okay..so this time... _we..._ are gonna choose your ingredients...'.

"... Uh oh...".

First...

"Dog food...fooooorrrr... BUTCH...!!'. Pup1 shouted.

There were three blenders...

She put the dog food in Butches blender...

"Next...raw fish...fooorrrr...BOOMER...".Ppgzf shouted...

"F You". Boomer and Butch said to Brick...

"Oh...we got a special surprise for Brick...". Pup1 and Mystical said...

"Here comes hell..".

Pup1 put fried crickets in his blender...

"...Fuck you guys...".

"Never". They all said...

 **Sorry its short but dont worry thid id part 1**


	10. Black History Month

"WE'RE BACK!!!". Mystical and Pup1 chanted...

"AND HAPPY BE LATE VALENTINE'S DAY...".

"And so.. previously...the boys are doing the smoothie challenge...". The. Pup1 cuts in...

"And we have made a _few_ adjustments...". She added...

"So..forget all the original rules...cause this is about to get real heated...". Mystical saud excitingly...

"Now...the rules are simply...you have to guess what is in the smoothie...and each ingredient is 1 point...". Ppgzf explained...

"And whowhoever has the most points...WINS!!". Mystical shouted...

 ** _(Applause)_** The ruffs were all blindfolded...

"Now lets get started...". Ppgzf went to Boomer...Pup1 went to Brick...and Mystical went to Butch...they all poured in different types of ingredients in the cups...

"Ready..and...Drink!!". They all picked up their glassed and took a sip in it...

"Okay this one taste like shit..". Butch said with a disgust look...

"Maybe it is..maybe is isn't..". Both 12 years started snickering...

"This ones alittle bit...wait is this a bone..!". Boomer slip the bone out of his mouth and threw it someplace else...

"This ones chunky..". Brick simply said while sniffing it alittle...

"Do we have to drink this?". Buych complained...

"Yes..".

they all looled at each other amd fully drink ghe whole thing...

"We're gonna need some barf bag-". Mystical stopped until she heard a barfing sound...

"We need a floor!". Pup1 shouted...

 **After the incident...**

Well...it seems that I haven't been updating in awhile...but don't worry.. I'm still on...I jist hate school".

"But anyway...i think the next chapter will be the last...oh and lets celebrate...".

"BLACK HISTORY MONTH...".

"Okay...so this game you have to guess the black leaders as we read the questions on these cars...okay...". Ppgzf instructed...

They all nodded...

"First one...Who was the first African American Major League Baseball player?"

"JACKIE ROBINSON!!". Blossom yelled...

"Correct!..Ha easy...". Pup1 said with a smirk...

"Next one...Where was Malcolm X killed?".

"Wasn't it in Boston..". Bc muttered to Butch...

"... Downtown Boston...".

"INCORRECT...YOUR GOING IN THE HOLE...". Ppgzf turned to Pup1

"Fo we have a hole?". She shrugged...

"Manhattan's Audubon Ballroom". The blues said...

"Correct!!".

"How did the Blondies get the answer...i mean come on!". Butch complained...

"Where was the first "sit-in" at a segregated lunch counter?". Pup1 asked...

"Greensboro, North Carolina!". Brick Answered...

"Correct!...At forst i thought you guys were dumb...". Mystical mittered the last part...

"At its height, what was the slave population in the U.S.?". Ppgzf asked...

"Wasn't it like...1 million...". Bc said...

"I go with 500,00".

"I'm not good at math..". Boomer simply said...

"..Your both incorrect...it was 4 million".

"The big numbers are always right..". Butch said crossing his arms...

"Who was the first African American Nobel Peace Prize winner?".

"ROSA PARKS!!".

Everyone looked at Boomer...

"Or is that the other way around..."

"Its Ralph Bunche...geez...".

"Okay...i know this was like a short game...but don't worry... I'm still posting...until next time...".

"Or was it MLK...".

"Boomer..the game is over!!". Everyone says...

"No...its not that...".


	11. I'M BACK!

"I'm BACK...".

 **APPLAUSE. .**

"IT TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER...". Bc yelled...

"Blame the cave man who _created_ school". Bc thought for a sec...

"Blossom..can you send us back in time where cave man exist...".

"Anyway...since this is the last chapter..and sorry for that...but dont worry...I promise you Mystical have more ideas...". Pup1 glared at Mystical...

"I hope". Mystical winced...

"And to make this story more special...we are going to...". Ppgzf stopped...

"Guys..I got nothin'". She whispred to the crew.."Its been so long Mystical has wrote anything..".

"I said sorry...again...blame school...". Mystical retaliate...

"I know!". Bubbles jumped from her seat..."What about...". She whisered into Mysticals ear as she brightend up...

"Bubbles! Your a genius!". Bubes smiled as Ppgzf and Pup1 raised an eyebrow...

Mystic hurried up to fhe stage..."LADIES AND GENTLEMEN...INTEODUCING...THE TRAILER OF THE NEXT EPISODE!"..

 **APPLAUSE**

All the lights went out as a big tv appeared...

"AHHHHHH".

"Bubbles!". The Puffs,except Bubbles, and Ruffs were fighting a giant haired monster...

"What now!?". Brick panicked to Blossom...

 _Why is it acting like this..._

Blossom quickly flew up to Bubbles...who was trapped inside the monster...

"Bubbles..". Bubbles was hugging her knees before hearing the sudden voice...

"Blossom".

"Bubbles what happened? Why is your hair completely destroying Townsville!?". Bubbles looked away... ashamed...

"...I...I...Was jealous...". Blossom was shocked...

"Jealous...of what?...If its because I'm a Princess..then-".

"No!..Its because...even though you don't have blonde hair...your still playing that part in the play!". Blossom was shocked...

"Bubbles...". Blossom hugged her side...trying to comfort her...

 **_** The lights was on again...

"That was...the most shortest clip I ever seen...". Butch said while crossing his arms...

"At least I...".

"Ahem".

"I mean Bubbles...had an idea of the next episode...". She rephrased...

"Whats with all the hair?".Boomer asked...

"And why was it destroying Townsville?". Bc asked..

"NO SPOILERS...I HATE SPOILERS!!". Pup1 had fire in her eyes as they winced...

"I think I peed myself..". Bc backed uo saying,"Ewwww...Are you sure your brother is potty trained?". She asked from afar...

"Only when he's scared". The Ruffs answered...

"What happens if he's scared and ahock at the same time?". They hissed in disgust...

"...Nothing to bad... according to Boomer...". Brick mumbled the last part...

"Well...during the trailer...I had an idea...".

 **Afterwards...** The Ruffs and Puffs and the audience had remote pads with four button on them...

"Lets see if you guys know much about our Powerpuff Girls z series so far...". All three host had thick stacks of cards in there hands...

"Some of these questions might come from, before the boys became hero's, so be ready...". Ppgzf spoked...

"And the audience will also join...". Pup1 said while waving at the audience...

"First question: Miyako and Takaaki swore to each other that they will meet again using thePinky Swore. How does it go?". Mystical asked...

"A... Pinky, Pinky..I swear...Pinky Pink..I swore..".

"B...If I lie.. I'll swore...If I don't...I swear

"C...Pinky swear..If I'm lying...may I be pierced by a thousand needles..Pink swore!

Everyone was silent as they pressed the answer on their key pads...

"Lets see the results...the answer...was...C!!".

Butch slammed his key pad on the ground... luckily it didn't break...

"THATS NO FAIR!! WE WEREN'T EVEN BORN YET WHEN THAT HAPPENED...". He protested...

"So...anyway...next question...".

"What color did Blossom transformed in...when she discovered she was a...you know...".

"A) Black

B)Green

C) Blue

D) Red

"Key pads!". Pup1 reminded...

After awhile...the screen showed...

"D!!".

"FUCK THIS!!". Butch said once again throwing the key pad on the ground...

"How could you got that wrong...you were there!?". Buttercup said shocked...

"Cause DUH...green is better than red!". The red gasped dramatically...

"How dare you". Brick said dramatically...

"Okay...before this gets any worse...nexy question...". Ppgzf said sheepishly...

"What color and design was on Blossoms panties when Bubbles Octi turned evil and cut her panties with scissors..?".

Blossom blushed in embarrassment...

"P-panties". Brick stuttered...

"As in girl panties?". Butch said as he blush alittle...

"I bet they were pink with strawberries on them". Boomer aaid while rolling his eyes...

"Boomer that was right!".

"Really!".

"...Blondes". Butch aaid with disbelief...

"Next one...".

"Last question...How many adventures did you guys take...".

"...Uhhh...9...". Bubbles answered...

"No...". They all smirked..."ITS ACTUALLY 10...THIS WHOLE SHOW WAS AN ADVENTURE!!".

"WOOHOO".

 **APPPPPPLLLLLAAAAAUUUUUSSSSSEE** Confetti came from the sky...as the group hugged...

"This haa been a great show and I hope you guys enjoyed it...BYYYEEEE".

 **AAAAPPLLLLAAAAAUUUUSSSSEEEEE** **LLLLLAAAAAUUUUUGGGGHHHTTEERR**


End file.
